Best Friends Forever
by GoldenEmeralds17
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends. Bella has feelings for Edward and is confident that their bond is unbreakable, until Tanya came along. Will Tanya prove her wrong or will Edward prove her right? O/S. All Human. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****My first story/OS so don't be too harsh. I'm quite nervous bout this one.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer, though I wished I owned them. Or at least own Edward :/**

**Best Friends Forever.**

"Bella? Bella! Belly! Pretty Belly!" I woke up with a groan and smacked Edward away. He knew I wasn't a morning person.

"Come on! You promised you were going to spend the whole day with me. Get your ass up, sweetheart." I opened my eyes and was met with his glowing green ones.

"Fine," I grumbled and waddled towards the bathroom.

Edward and I had been best friends ever since we were born. We're always there for each other, with each other; we were joined at the hips and it seems like nothing could separate us or destroy our bond. He was always there to comfort me when time gets rough, especially when mom and dad voiced out their decision to get a divorce. I had cried for days and Edward never loses patience, constantly providing the warmth and care that I needed at that time. Charlie was rarely home since their divorce so I spent most time at the Cullen's.

I had declined to hang out with Edward yesterday because of my overflowing homework, but I had promised a whole day with him, hence why he is there sitting on my bed as I dried off my hair with a towel.

He just lived next door - and our windows were facing each other - so we walked towards his house after a light breakfast and headed straight towards his room, me shouting a quick hello to Esme as I passed by her. We played video games for hours and Esme had to send food up to us so we wouldn't starve, then we watched a movie while sharing a large pack of chips and then we talked a little bit.

"Bella?" Edward whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for spending the day with me. I missed you and I really appreciate this."

"Edward, I'll always hang out with you-" He was going to remind me of yesterday so I quickly added, "_Unless_, I have heaps of homework that's almost due."

He pouted and I laughed at him, pushing his face away. "So... You have football tomorrow right?"

Edward nodded. "Yup. And you'll be by the bleachers right?"

"Yup." I grinned.

I always watched Edward train and in turn, he stays at the library and waits for me as I work as a part-time librarian. He usually got his homework done then.

Everyone who knows Edward could never deny that he's good looking. In fact, he's downright HOT. As his best friend, I knew he had never had a girlfriend and is probably still a virgin. Point is, if you think he's hot in his clothes, wait till he peels those shirts off. As far as I'm concerned, I'm the only girl who'd seen beneath his clothing - except for anything below the waist though. Main point is, he is hot, but he was hot and sweaty and really sexy as hell right now.

Alright, I have a confession to make. I love my best friend. Not any kind of love. Like... Really, _love_ love! I know! That's so cliché! But he's just so good-looking, funny, and caring all the time and I just can't help myself!

"Drooling over your best friend again I see." a small voice spoke beside me and I jumped.

Alice is a good friend of mine, since Edward was my _best_ friend. We met here in High School and we just clicked... She's dating Jasper Hale from my history class.

"Hi to you too, Alice! I know, I'm pathetic." I sighed sadly.

"Why don't you just tell him? I'm pretty sure he feels the same."

"What? Just tell him? Hell no!"

She sighed. I didn't need to hear it. Alice had told me millions of times that she sees Edward and I together, that it would happen someday and we're just wasting time by hiding our feelings for each other. Right, she's nuts.

Edward jogged up towards me after his training, waving his hands wildly with a huge grin on his face. Alice had left about an hour into the training to meet up with Jasper, not that she stays with me often. I hugged him as he reached me and he nodded towards the parking lot. We head towards the diner for dinner like always and ate in silence, asking about each other's day once in a while.

"Charlie's working the night shift, isn't he?" Edward asked as he drove us home.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Do you want to stay over? We could watch another movie, play some board games, and I'll just drive us to school tomorrow."

I nodded. We hadn't had a sleepover for quite some time. We invited Alice and Jasper too, to be polite but Jasper's parents were out of town so they're making full use of that opportunity. We quickly hung up the phone, not wanting any more details.

Edward dropped me off at my house first so I could pack my bag and then I walked to his house where he was waiting at the front porch. I greeted Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen and told them about me sleeping over before following Edward into his room. Carlisle and Esme trusted us enough to let us sleep together. Besides, they know there's nothing going on between us. After a boring movie and a round of scrabble, he went into his bathroom to change while I dropped myself on his bed and threw my bag onto his black couch. I'd changed into my sleepwear at my house to save time. Edward came out of the bathroom with nothing but his boxers and slipped into the bed, beside me. I blushed bright red as he pulled me into his side. I blushed every single time I see him in his boxers and he'd laugh at me.

I slapped his chest as he chuckled while I marveled at the strong muscles. He tickled me back and I started screaming. He just laughed at me but didn't stop, until Esme came into the room to check what was happening. We apologized for making too much noise and giggled as she closed the door again.

Days flew by and everyday was the same. I went shopping with Alice on Wednesday while the guys had a boys' night out with Emmett, another one of my close friend – or more of a brother to me; He and Edward was a team at trying to protect me against assholes. Friday came and I was packing the picnic basket when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted, knowing it was Edward.

It was silent for a while and I stopped what I was doing. Then I started to panic. _What if that wasn't Edward? Oh no, there's a serial killer in my house! What am I supposed to do now? _

Just as I was about to turn and run up to my room – or grab a knife – a hand came down on my shoulder and I let out a high-pitched scream that lasted about two seconds before the hand came up to cover my mouth. I began thrashing around until a familiar chuckle caused me to stop.

"Bella, relax it's just me." Edward said with his velvety voice.

I turned, tears streaming down my face, and began hitting him with my fists. "Why the hell did you do that? Were you trying to kill me? I almost died! I thought you loved me!"

"Shh, shh, Bella, stop. I'm sorry, that wasn't funny. I do love you. I promise not to do that again." He kissed my forehead and hugged me in comfort.

I sobbed one final time and gave him another punch. He helped me pack the last of the picnic basket and we left for our meadow. We also do this every Friday, have a picnic in our meadow to let out the week's stress. We found this place when we were kids. Edward ran away because Esme wouldn't buy him the toy he wanted and I ran after him.

"I heard Mike knocked up Jessica." Edward said as we sat on the ground, munching on sandwiches.

I almost chocked. "Seriously?"

He chuckled and nodded. "I overheard Lauren and Jessica talking. Apparently, Jessica is happy to be pregnant even though Mike's being an ass saying the baby is not his. Jessica is going to let him go until the baby is born. There's going to be a blood drive then, and she plans on having a DNA test, and explaining to Mrs. Newton."

"Wow," I breathed. "But who's going to take care of the baby?"

"Lauren and Jessica are rich. They have the money, and they have maids." He shrugged. _Right. _

"How about you? Seen anyone that captures your eyes lately?"

He snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if I had to remain single until college. You?"

"The same, probably." I sighed sadly. The only man I wanted was the one sitting right beside me.

"18 year old virgin. Yup, that doesn't sound nice at all." He pouted.

I chuckled at him and sighed. He needs to know the truth. He's not going to forgive himself for this but… "I'm not a virgin anymore."

He stiffened and his face became tight, angry. "Tell me who that motherfucker is."

I cringed back and stayed silent. "Bella?"

When he relaxed a little bit, I spat his name "Jacob. We were drunk when it happened."

He let out a growl. Edward hated Jacob with every fiber of his being. We were at a party then. Edward knew how much I hated Leah. I saw them laughing together, her hand on his chest and I felt hurt so I drank till I got drunk. It was stupid and I regretted it. I still do. As always, Edward sensed that I was getting upset so he pulled me into his arms and muttered words of comfort.

We met up on Sunday to watch a movie and there's some buzz around saying a new family had came into town and their daughter was enrolling into Forks High. Well, I just hope she isn't a bitch.

And… I was right. She _is _a bitch. Tanya Denali, blonde, tall and beautiful – and she knew it. The boys of Forks High immediately dropped to their knees as she walked through the entrance. For some reason, I knew right away that she is going to be a problem and that I would hate her. I fear that I would seem judgmental but the glare she gave me as I watched her pass me by assured me that I wouldn't be the only one 'hating at first sight'.

Lessons came and passed and it was now time for lunch. Edward was already in our seat, legs bouncing with excitement as he grinned widely at me when I took the seat next to him. Before I could even sit down, he began talking.

"Did you _see _her, Bella? She's so pretty! And funny too. We had the first period together and she's sitting next to me. Oh my god, I _love _her eyes… And when she flips her hair…" He sighed dreamily. _What the hell did she do to my best friend?_

"She's alright, I guess." I mumbled. Edward liked her. Tanya just came into town and she's already managed to grab Edward's attention when I'd been trying for years. Alright, maybe I hadn't really been trying but he's my best friend and I don't want to lose our precious friendship just because of one stupid thing.

Weeks passed and Edward and I kind of drifted apart, slowly. All that's left are the few text messages here and there during the night. Even our Friday picnics were often cut short because Edward wanted to spend more time with Tanya. He still drives me to school, though I had to hitch a ride back home from Alice. She was pissed with Edward's behavior but I managed to calm her every time she threatens to kick his balls.

Edward and Tanya had been together for a month now. I was sitting at the bleachers again, watching Edward train. Alice was going downtown with Jasper so I decided to ask Edward for a ride home after his training. Not like he doesn't. He always does. As the coach signaled the end of training I saw Tanya skipped towards Edward. I rolled my eyes. Guess I have to wait for her to leave first then.

I kept my eyes on the locker room entrance as groups of boys exited, but not once did I spot Edward. When the field started to get eerily silent, I stood up and headed towards the parking lot, only to find Edward's car missing. He'd left. He'd left without me. He had forgotten about me and had left me to myself. I had no choice but to walk home - I didn't want to disturb Alice's time with Jasper and dad is long gone to work.

As I walk through town, towards my house, I couldn't help but let the tears fall. I missed Edward, my best friend. Right now, I don't care if he's not even my boyfriend. I just need him. I can't believe he forgot all about me and instead chose to spend all his time with Tanya. I'd tried seeing the good side of her but really; she's just a bitch. She's only trying to get into Edward's pants – I'd heard her conversation with Lauren. I'd told Edward about it and he got pissed. Not at Tanya, but at me. I cried that night, too. Tanya found out about me telling on her and since then, she hated me even more.

Then I couldn't help but feel angry. Edward trusted Tanya more than he trusted me now. Heck, he even abandoned me at the field. The least he could do was give me a heads up that he wouldn't be available to send me home. I felt like I don't know who Edward was already. When I reached home, I quickly washed up and head to bed, not caring that I hadn't gotten any dinner. After an hour of me tossing in my bed, my phone vibrated. It was Edward. I ignored it for the whole night as it kept vibrating and I pretended to be asleep as I heard the light tapping on my window.

Days passed and Edward came up to my locker once to apologize.

"Bella! I'm so sorry about last night. I really am. I forgot that you were waiting for me like always. I thought you got a ride with Alice. And... And.. I got distracted. I mean, Tanya asked if I wanted to go-"

He stopped as I slammed my locker shut and walked away. That freaking name again.

You would've thought that he would try again. Apparently, he thought his apology was good enough since he was all cheery and smiley the next morning when he met up with me.

Friday arrived and I started to walk towards the Cullen's house, swinging the little picnic basket lightly. We always talk things over during our picnic sessions, so I thought it would be a nice idea to clear things up and get over old stuff. I knocked on the door and Esme answered. She cocked her head to the side, looking confused and when I mentioned the picnic, her face lightened up in understanding before a frown appeared on her face.

"Edward already left. He said he's going on a picnic with Tanya." Esme grimaced a little. "He didn't mention anything to you?"

I couldn't answer her as I felt the tears threatening to fall again. I sniffed, and quickly walked back to my house. Half an hour later my phone vibrated.

Bells,

Sorry. I forgot to mention I'm taking Tanya out so I had to cancel our plans for today. Ily.

xE.

Prick. I called Alice over and I whined to her about Edward. By the end of it, she looked so deadly that even I felt scared sitting just a few centimeters away from her. She stomped up and started marching towards the Cullen's. I scrambled after her and tripped a few times. I was seriously scared for Edward when he answered the door and was immediately met with a huge smack across his face. I reached Alice then, and began pulling her away.

"The fuck, Alice!" Edward growled, holding the side of his face.

"Sorry, Edward. You pissed her off." I Shouted as I continued dragging Alice back to my house.

I didn't contact Edward for the weekends and tried my best to avoid him. I really didn't want to answer him regarding what happened on Friday.

Monday came and Edward came to pick me up as usual.

"Hey, I was wondering if we could hang out. You know, you, Alice and me. We could go to that Eclipse club downtown. I'm sure Emmett would love to see us again." he smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." I mumbled as I wondered if Tanya was going to be there. Yeah probably.

And, yeah I was right. We were now at club Eclipse, seated at a booth. I sat next to Alice as Edward and Tanya sat together across from us. We'd already ordered our drinks. Then Emmett came towards us with a gorgeous blonde in his arms.

"Hey! How are my lovely buddies?"

"Doing great." I smiled.

"Hey Bells! Aren't you looking gorgeous?" he winked. He also knew how I felt about Edward and he thinks Edward is dumb. "Meet my girlfriend, Rosalie."

"Hi guys." she waved at us.

"Hey!" I waved back enthusiastically. "Wow, a true girlfriend, huh, Em. She's gorgeous. I'm Bella. Bella swan. This is my best friend, Alice Brandon. And my good friend Edward Cullen."

I heard a sharp intake of breath and I didn't need to look to know who it was.

**EPOV.**

Good friend? What the fuck. Since when did Alice become the best friend and I'm the good friend. I had been Bella's best friend since we were babies! When did I get knocked off my throne? I knew the answer to that. But that don't mean I like being replaced. Or being Bella's second. I want to be her first. I want to be Bella's best friend. And hopefully more.

**BPOV.**

Em and Rose – that's what she asked us to call her – couldn't stay with us. After they left, we sat in an awkward silence until Tanya broke the silence.

"So, guys, do you guys have, like, boyfriends or something?" She giggled.

"I'm with Jasper," Alice mumbled while I shook my head. Not like I'd tell her if I really had a boyfriend though.

"Oh, that's great, Ally. So, how far have you both gone? If you know what I mean." She giggled again. Edward chocked on his drink and coughed.

"Err, we just got together." Lies. I almost laughed. Alice usually seemed excited to be sharing stuff with me but obviously, she don't feel the same for Tanya.

"Oh, great then. Edward and I had sex last Saturday and it was _amazing. _Even though Eddie couldn't last for his first time," Edward blushed a bright red and laughed nervously. I felt like I was going to be sick.

The night ended soon after, thankfully. As I was getting into the car, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Judging by the size of the hand, I'm assuming its Edward. I turned to face him and sighed.

"I think we need to talk." Edward muttered.

I groaned. "Edward, it's a school night and I'm tired."

"No, Bella, please."

"Fine." Because I couldn't deny that boy anything.

I drove home quickly and walked to the Cullen's house. As usual, Edward waited for me at the front porch. We didn't head inside today, instead, we sat on the swing and Edward pushed lightly with his foot while I sat cross-legged on it.

"Bella," Edward started and I was shocked by the sadness in his tone. "We aren't as close as we used to be and, I don't know, I just really missed you."

"Edward, you know I'm not the one straying away from our friendship, right?"

"I know, I know. You're my best friend. Why can't you just be happy for me? You know how much I've wanted this. I need your support and I'm sorry if it seems like I'd rather spend my time with Tanya, but I've just waited so long for this, you know."

"I know, Edward. But you know from the start how much Tanya and I hate each other so it's really your problem if you're going to ignore that fact and continue your relationship with her. I'm not making you choose, but let's just say, I'd support you more if the girl of your choice isn't such a bitch."

"Bella!" Edward growled and my head snapped to his, my eyes narrowing. "Don't talk about her that way."

I've always been a sensitive girl. But Edward had never gotten mad at me like this – not even when I spoke to him about Tanya's plans – and also the fact that he was growling at me for Tanya, so the tears fell without my permission. Edward tried to reach out for me but I quickly stood up and ran home.

I tried my best to avoid him the next day and was successful at that. Wednesday came and he was standing by my locker. He looked different, sad and sort of angry. He asked if I could skip school for a day and the monotone of his voice got me worried so I agreed to. Edward drove us to our meadow and he dropped himself in the middle. I sat beside him and pulled him down, placing his head on my lap.

He clenched his eyes shut tightly as I ran my fingers through his hair soothingly. A few minutes of silence later, he let out a loud and long groan that made me jump a little before opening his eyes and looking at me. My heart broke at the sadness and hurt in them.

"How can I be so stupid?" Edward whispered hoarsely.

"Shh, you're not. Tell me what happened." I said softly.

He sighed and sat up. "I don't know. You were right, Tanya was just trying to get into my pants." He huffed. "I can't _fucking _believe it! I lost my _fucking virginity _to some blonde slut and here I was, thinking that what we had was actually love!"

"Edward, what happened to you and Tanya?"

"We broke up. I'm sorry Bella, for everything. For not believing you, for pushing you away, for getting mad at you and for making you _cry_. I guess I did deserve getting thrown off my throne."

I blushed. "That was nothing."

"Bella," he whispered my name softly. I turned and met his piercing green eyes. I didn't know what happened but Edward's lips were now on mine and I was kissing him right back. He pushed me back and I found myself lying on the ground with Edward on top of me, in between my legs. At my gasp, Edward stopped kissing me and started pulling back, muttering strings of apologies. I grabbed onto his shoulder blades and wrapped my legs around his waist to keep him in place. That of course, brought us closer to each other and Edward let out a small groan.

He looked back into my eyes with that same intensity. "I can't believe I didn't see it until last night. You're so beautiful, smart, funny and different from any of the girls out there. Your simplicity is what makes you beautiful and special. You have always been my best friend but I was just too blind to see that you had been more than just a best friend to me for a very long time. Bella, I love you."

I gasped and looked at him through blurry eyes as the tears started to form.

"Oh, Edward!" I clutched him tighter in my embrace and whispered in his ear. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

Our lips met again and his tongue darted out to swipe over my lips, his minty breath washing over my lips. I opened my mouth to grant him the access and we rubbed our tongues softly together, me savoring that delicious taste of him.

His lips trailed down towards my neck, where he began biting, sucking and licking a spot – marking me – while I moaned and writhed at the sensation. I don't know about him but I've waited for this long enough and I don't think I can handle any more waiting.

I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and gasped, "Edward, please, I need you."

Edward sucked in a sharp breath and gazed into my eyes. "Are you sure we aren't going too fast?"

"Hell yes, I'm sure."

He growled and within seconds, all our clothes were thrown off except for our underwear – even my bra was off. Edward squeezed my breasts in his hands and sucked a nipple into his mouth. My back arched as I let out a long moan, asking him for more. In response, Edward grounded his hips into mine roughly. Oh god, I can feel his hardness.

"Edward, please." I begged.

He started to sit up to grab a condom, I suppose, and I stopped him. "I'm on the pills."

He traced his finger down to my panties, circling my belly button in the process, and slowly pulled the fabric down my legs. He groaned at the sight of how wet I was and leaned in to kiss the clitoris, causing me to buck my hips up at him. He let out a low, throaty chuckle and started pulling his boxers down his hips. I licked my lips as he slowly revealed his erection. God, it's so big. I couldn't help myself but reached out and grabbed it in my hands. I started pumping his dick up and down slowly and leaned in to take it in my mouth.

He moaned loudly as my mouth enveloped his hard cock and his hands came up to tangle themselves in my hair. I was just running my tongue over his head when he stopped me.

"Stop, I won't be able to last if you continue doing that." He muttered breathlessly.

He pushed me back into the ground and positioned himself between my legs. "Are you sure?"

I nodded eagerly as I felt his tip at my entrance. He pushed himself into me slowly, letting me get used to his size. It had been a long time since I've had sex, so it was a little uncomfortable at first. After a few moments of just appreciating being together as one, Edward began rocking his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of me.

"Oh, fuck." He moaned softly in my ear. "So good."

"Oh, Edwaaaaaard!" I moaned louder as Edward picked up his pace. "Harder."

Edward pulled almost completely out of me before slamming back into me.

**EPOV**

_Oh fuck, I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Fuck, she feels so good. _I grunted and groaned as I continued pounding into her. She gripped my hair and pulled lightly, creating a delicious sensation. I grabbed her legs from my waist and pushed it against her body, feeling myself slip deeper into her.

"Oh god, Edward, right there! Oh.. Fuck. Fuck yes." She moaned.

I quickened my pace and thrust harder, feeling my orgasm build up as her walls starts to lightly clench around me. "Bella, bell- oh fuck, fuck yes, oh yes, fuck! Bella, I'm coming!"

"Aaah, me too." I reached down and started rubbing her clit. That was enough to send her over the edge and the tight clenching around my cock brought my own orgasm.

I thrusted one more time before stilling and letting out a long groan as I emptied inside her. I collapsed on top of Bella after that, breathing hard and panting for air. Then I realized I might be cutting off _her _air supply so I pulled out and lay on my back beside her.

"That was amazing." She panted.

"Mmhmm. I can't wait for the next time, Swan."

I turned to the side and saw her bright red face. I chuckled at her. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to me. "I love you, Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen."

The moment was perfect and I couldn't imagine it getting any better, but of course it would since we're only just starting. Then I remembered there's school tomorrow and I wondered how Bella would feel about us going public right after I broke up with Tanya. Well, fuck them. Nothing and No one is going to stand in my way anymore.

I love Bella and I am going to love her every single day of my life, until I stop breathing.

**A/N: ****Right, there you go. Thank you for reading and please review so I know how to make my future stories better. And I know, I probably should've made the lemon a bit sweeter but, oh well… Do tell me what you think! ;)**


	2. Author's Note

**AN:**

Okay, guys… Firstly, I'd like to thank those who reviewed. I appreciate your reviews and I'll try my best to improve on my stories.

Secondly, most of you mentioned that this is better off as a multi-chaptered fic, so I need your opinion on whether I should re-write this.

I have another story on the best friends theme and I figured it's not a good idea to reuse the same idea and decided that maybe I can combine them together.

So… do leave me a comment on what you think about this. I might do it eventually though. I just need your comments to reassure myself that this is what the readers want.

Alright, thanks for the reviews and for your help. Greatly appreciated! ;D


End file.
